A Naruto love story
by PrincessArcee0424
Summary: One shot lemon be warned. Hinata collides with Naruto. What happens next... Who knows read to find out


Love comes First

I do not own Naruto.

Naruto was running trying to reach Ichiraku ramen shop before they closed. He was so distracted that he didn't see the girl walking toward him. She wasn't paying attention either so they collided . Narut-to the shy girl stammered as he balanced her so she wouldn't fall. It had been almost 4 months since her confession to Naruto and he hadn't had time to talk to her since. Now he smiled hey Hinata do you want to get something to eat with me I've been meaning to talk to you I just haven't had time with every thing else that's been going on. Hinata smiled sure Naruto. He grabbed her hand and they ran to the ramen shop making it just in time to get ramen before it closed. All Hinata could think about was the fact that they were holding hands. I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend? Narutos voice broke through her thoughts with the one question she had always wanted to hear him ask. S-uure Naruto she managed to stutter then she promptly fainted. Naruto paid for there food then picked her up and carried her to his apartment he placed her in his bed then went to sit on the couch and watch tv. Hinata woke up quickly. Sitting up she looked around. She had no idea where she was then she remembered fainting. This must be Narutos house the thought made her blush she was in his house and more than likely in his bed. Hearing the tv in the next room she got up and walked out Naruto was wearing pajamas and watching tv she came and sat by him

He put his arm around her shoulders and drew her close to him. Then just as they got comfortable Sakura pounded on the door Naruto open up I'm so sick of the crap you have been away and ignoring your friends you are coming with all of us tonight and with that she marched in only to stop dead when she saw them cuddling on the couch. Oh you uhh you have company. Yeah I do Naruto pointed out looking up at her and we arn't going he added Hinata and I are watching a movie. Sakura called a voice what's taking so long. In came Shikamaru followed by the rest of the rookie 9 and Neji Ten-Ten, and Lee. All stared at Naruto and Hinata cuddling wow about Time muttered Shino. Sasuke looked uncomfortable for a minute he'd only came back to the village 2 days before, but then he put on a smirk. You finally got a girlfriend, well it's about time. Guys we should just leave them here they would really appreciate it he said then turned but not before he saw the grateful look an both of there faces. Everyone else followed him out. That was embarrassing Hinata whispered once they were gone. Yeah but there gone now. Hey do you mind if I try something? I would like to kiss you all Hinata could say to that was nod as she turned red. Slowly Naruto leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Neither of them could have expected Hinatas reaction. She pulled him to her her fingers tangling in his hair. Leaning back on the couch Naruto followed her until he was on top of her his hands were already on her waist but he lost track of what they were doing until one of the brushed her nipple through her shirt and she moaned. It took him by surprise and he pulled away. Hinata looked up at him. I didn't mean to please don't be mad I just wasn't paying attention. He would have kept babbling but she put a finger to his lips. It's okay you just surprised me and it felt good why would I be mad just please kiss me again. Hesitantly he leaned down still on top of her and kissed her again and this time he didn't stop when his hands found her breast he rubbed gently feeling her nipples harden even more. The next thing he became aware of was his dick growing hard and when Hinata rubbed her leg along it he moaned. They both realized what was happening really quickly and both of them broke the kiss and blushed. Naruto was in shock his body had never acted like this. He new why it happened, he was a perverted sages student but this was the first time it had ever happened to him. Hands touched his face and he found himself staring into beautiful lavender eyes. Naruto I want, I want you! Hinata spoke quietly her face red but her eyes held desire. Okay he heard himself whisper slowly he reached for her and she came willingly into his arms. He slipped off her jacket to find the only thing under it was her fishnet shirt and her bra and that he had a clear view of it. She then pulled off his shirt seeing his toned muscles. Softly she touched the Tetragram seal that held the fox spirit. Naruto shivered at the touch no one had ever touched the seal. Her fishnet shirt and pants came off next leaving her in her underwear. Naruto then pulled his own pants off so that he could let his dick have a little more freedom. He heard a gasp from Hinata and he realized he felt a breeze . The button that held his dick inside had come undone and she could see every thing. Hinata got up and hooked her fingers in his boxers and pulled them off then she slipped her bra off only then did she become embarrassed. Naruto drew her to him and kissed her slowly sliding her underwear off as he did. They kissed heavily as Naruto picked her up and carried her to his bed. When he sat her down on the bed an gently leaned over her he whispered may I see you? She blushed but slowly opened her legs he looked down and saw her pussy. He gently touched it and realized she was wet. He positioned himself between her legs kissing first her mouth then began to kiss down her neck and chest he sucked her nipples then continued farther down. He then licked her and the taste was amazing. Hinata moaned this felt amazing but she wanted him completely. Naruto I'm ready she whispered. He looked up and asked are you sure you want to? Won't it hurt? Yes it will Hinata replied but I want you to be my first and I want to do it now. That was all the encouragement he needed slowly he came back up till they were face to face she helped him position himself and guided him to her entrance. With a deep breath he slowly pushed himself in and almost lost control it felt so good but he remember to be careful. He looked down and saw that she was crying. I'm sorry he whispered leaning down and holding her close. After a little while Hinata told him it was okay to move. He started slow but upon hearing her moan he began to move faster. Her breath was catching. Hina- chan are you okay? He asked. Her answer was a half moan half scream. Don't stop I'm going to cum. Ohh Naruto obliged. Going harder and faster feeling her tighten around him she screamed as she came and Naruto lost himself his cum jetting into her as she screamed. They both collapsed and Naruto rolled over to his side pulling her close. He pulled the covers over them and told Hinata, I love you. Just as they were dozing off a few seconds later a frantic pounding started and Sakura burst into the bedroom. Who was screaming are you guys oka... She trailed off. Hinata had yanked the sheet up and around her chest Naruto was clutching the blanket around his waist. I'm sorry cried Sakura we heard a scream umm ill tell them it was just someone that freaked over a rat. She turned and fled. Hinata and Naruto curled back up and were soon asleep. As they lay there they both had the same thought. That was amazing but tomorrow's going to be bad.


End file.
